Known methods of introducing additives to polymeric particles include dry blending the materials, melting,. and compounding the melted blend with extruders and pelletizing or powdering to the desired physical form. The additives employed to treat polymeric particles include antioxidants, processing aids, slip agents, antiblocking agents, antistatic agents, lubricants, UV stabilizers, coupling agents and colorants.
Another method of introducing additives to polymeric particles is to contact such particles with additive at the extruder hopper during end use processing. Additives such as colorants, slip agents, processing aids, blowing agents, and others are introduced to virgin polymeric particles at this stage usually in concentrate form. In many instances, difficulty is encountered in metering the exact amounts of additive concentrate necessary to do a specific job. This is especially true for additives such as processing aids and external lubricants which are used at very low levels and usually cannot be added in a concentrate form.
Some polymers are presently being manufactured with technology that does not lend itself to such techniques as melt compounding and pelletizing. Many polymers such as high density polyethylene, linear low density polyethylene, and polypropylene emerge from the polymerization reactor in a dry granular form, i.e., in a form similar to that of a fluidized bed system. Presently, additives for these polymers must be introduced by melting, compounding, and then pelletizing. This extra step increases the cost of such polymer manufacturing operations and can adversely effect the properties of such polymers.